The Man Behind the Mask
by sugar.quills.and.feelings
Summary: Set in Queens. Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk are in the showbiz. Shiro has been running from a dark past his whole life, ending up in Queens and finding he has a talent for theater. A certain group of people starts to grow on him and he thinks he could actually settle down in NY. But his past is catching up to him and at the end of the day, where do his friend's true loyalties lay?
1. Who the Heck is Takayshi?

Chapter 1: Who the heck is Takayshi?

Keith stared at the audition sheet. Pidge grinned at him. "Go on, pick a role" The raven-haired boy gritted his teeth. "I'm only doing this for you, so make the most of it you little shit" Pidge grinned and grabbed his arm. "I know, thanks for doing this Keith, it means a lot to me" He groaned, he could never resist her puppy dog eyes. "Fine fine! You need to get those puppy eyes outlawed, it's illegal" Pidge raised an eyebrow. "And how many times have these eyes saved your sorry ass?" Keith laughed, smacking her arm lightly. "Alright, I'm done, let's go find Hunk"

Lance grinned as he and Acxa scanned the audition sheet. "Yes! Raul is still open!" he yelled, clicking his pen. Acxa poked him. "You know you still have to audition, doesn't mean you'll get the part" Lance shrugged. "One less person trying out for the role, the better chance I have at getting it" The blue haired girl paused for a minute before scribbling her name next to the part of Christene. Lance grinned. "So, will be playing the leading lady?" he asked in his most seductive voice, kissing her hand. She laughed, pretending to wipe it on her shirt. "I'm dating your sister McClain, so don't try anything with me" "YOU'RE DATING VERONICA?!" Acxa rolled her eyes. "Yes, genius, who do you think she was seeing?" Lance shrugged again. "I don't kno-HEY! Why is Keith on here?" he asked, grabbing the sheet. "My guess? Pidge made him do it, I think she's on stage crew this year" Lance grunted in response. "Friggin mullet head"

"Hey, did you hear that Lotor already got the part of the phantom?" asked Pidge as she and Keith sat down at the cafe, Hunk ordered 3 coffees. The two boys raised an eyebrow at the mention of the popular kid. "That good huh?" muttered Keith. "I think he bought his way in since his dad runs half the town anyway" "Who'd you try out for Hunk?" the boy in question scratched his neck. "I'm not much of an actor, so I'm on stage crew this year" Pidge let out a squeal of delight. "YES! me too" The drinks arrived and the three spent a good half hour talking about their plans for the play that year. Well, Hunk and Pidge did. Keith watched with an amused expression, sipping his espresso every now and then.

KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKL

A week after auditions, the cast list was pinned to the board.

 _Phantom - Lotor Z_

 _Christine Daaé - Acxa S_

 _Raul de Chagny - Rolo T_

 _Meg Giry - Veronica M_

 _Madame Giry - Krolia K_

 _Piangi - Sal V_

 _Firman - Lance M_

 _Andre - Keith K_

 _Carlotta - Zethrid E_

 _Madame Valérius - Honerva G_

 _Poligny - Adam W_

 _Debienne - Matt H_

Eyes roamed the page and gasps of excitement and groans of disappointment were heard until the drama director rushed into the room. "So sorry folks, Lotor can't be in the play this year so the part of the phantom will be played by..." he wrote the name on the board before muttering. "I can't pronounce it, you kids try" Everyone crammed around the sheet, trying to see who it was. The paper now read

 _Phantom - Takashi Shirogane_

"Who the heck is Takayshi Shirogaine?" yelped Lance. "I don't believe it! He's still alive?" came a voice from behind him. Lance turned around. "Who are you?" and why do you sound so surprised?" Adam stuck out his hand. "Name's Adam. Takashi and I had biology together in our senior year but after graduation, he disappeared off the face of the earth. I guess he ended up in Queens too." Keith walked up to the pair. "Hey, Adam" "Hey man" Keith quirked an eyebrow at the paper. "Hold up, is that TAKASHI? As in the guy that no one's ever seen before but is actually really good?" he asked. Adam clicked his tongue. "The very one" Pidge smirked. "He's like the phantom in real life" Adam tilted his head. "You know, you're not entirely wrong" Keith finally allowed himself to notice Lance. "Oh hey, Lance didn't see you there" "Good to see you too mullet head" Adam walked off, knowing what was about to go down.

"Mouth breather"

"Que la pique un pollo"

"mamahuevo" replied Keith sticking up his middle finger

"You little shit, you know what métetelo por el culo"

"Fuck that"

"No seas gilipolas"

Keith scoffed. "Since you asked so nicely. Adiós McClain!" he yelled, walking towards his car. Lance raised his eyebrow. "I didn't know he spoke Spanish" Adam came up behind him. "I think he learned it for that exact purpose." Lance threw his hands up in exasperation. "Well shit, I guess I gotta go learn Korean"


	2. Acting and First Impressions

**Chapter 2: Acting and First Impressions**

Shiro flipped his hood over his head, shielding him from the wind. He had forgotten how cold New York got at night, especially late October. Doubling back down an alleyway, he saw a figure wrapped in a coat, hiding from the wind. There was something about that person's stance that looked familiar. The person turned and walked towards a bookstore and Shiro saw a flash of coffee-colored hair. "Adam?" he whispered incredulously to himself.

He hadn't seen the other man since high school. Coming to a decision, he followed him into the store. Adam was examining the drama aisle, finally grabbing a copy of The Phantom of The Opera. "Excellent choice," said Shiro from behind him. Adam squeaked in surprise and dropped the book. "Takashi? Is that you?" he asked, stooping to recover the fallen novel. "In the flesh" Adam ran to him and wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist.

"I missed you! Where the fuck have you been these past 4 years?" Shiro grinned and hugged Adam back. "I missed you too Adam. As for my answer? Trying and failing to stay out of trouble." Adam stood back and noticed a few changes in the man before him. 1. He was stronger, more muscle. 2. He had a large cut across his nose. 3 His hair had turned white. 4. One of his arms were missing and was replaced by a prosthetic "I guess you're unarmed then," said Adam, forgetting for a minute that his best friend presumed dead had just walked into a bookstore.

Shiro laughed and wiggled his prosthetic fingers. "Yeah, I was in an accident about 3 years ago. This," he gestured to his face. "Is from a gang fight. My haired started growing white last year. Stress I guess" Adam raised an eyebrow. "What have you been doing?" Shiro grunted. "Working 3 full-time jobs, continuing theater, and trying not to let my arm jam up" Adam paid for the book and they walked back into the cold night. "Can't you ask for any help from Ryou? or even Itsuki?" asked Adam, referring to Shiro's brothers. Shiro's jaw clenched. "Ryou went into the military, he got shot and didn't make it. Itsuki started drinking and doing drugs, he's the reason I'm working 3 jobs" The mocha skinned man put an arm on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Takashi. Why don't you come back to my place tonight? You look like you've been alone for far too long, and I want to catch up" Shiro hesitated. "I don't want to impose-" The other man laughed. "I see you haven't changed Shirogane. Come on. I've got coffee" Shiro sighed. He could never resist Adam's coffee. "Fine, but only for the coffee. I haven't had yours in four years and I miss it" Adam grinned. "C'mon then, the castle awaits"

 **-BIG ASS TIMESKIP-**

Lance and Keith were glaring daggers at each other from across the stage as the director walked in. "You all know your lines for this scene?" When everyone nodded, Keith raised his hand. "It's Keith, right? Keith? good! What is it?" "Why are we doing Masquerade/Why So Silent today? We skipped like half the show" The director nodded. "Good point. We're doing this scene today because it takes the longest and we'll probably spend all week on it, that and the chandelier drop next week. When we've got both of these scenes done, then we can finish up Act 2" Keith nodded his understanding. "Right, RAUL! CHRISTENE! CARLOTTA! MEG! Come over here until we need you! Everyone else get ready- YES THE ENSEMBLE TOO! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" roared the director, starting the music. Keith and Lance walked to center stage. "Ready mullet head?" asked Lance.

 _Monsieur Andre!_

 _Monsieur Firmin!_

 _Andre, what a splendid party!_

 _The prologue to a great new year_

 _Quite a night, I'm impressed_

 _Well, one does one's best_

 _Here's to us._

 _A toast to all the city_

 _What a pity that the Phantom can't be here!_

Keith's brain started working overtime as his part ended and he and Lance began walking to where the banister was supposed to be when they had the set. Shiro was on in a few minutes and Keith had never met him before. He had heard rumors, of course, about the mysterious man. He had never met anyone who had seen his face before, except for Adam. Keith had been to plays that Shiro was in but had never actually gotten a good look at his face. It had seemed to always be hidden in shadows or clothing. Looking over at Lance, he noticed that the Cuban man was deep in thought too.

As the music began changing, Shiro realized that it was his cue. He let the world fall away and the music to change his attitude. He could almost feel the annoyance and instability radiating from his character. He kept his face passive behind the mask. Sam, the director, had asked him to wear it which had seemed strange considering that it was not a dress rehearsal. He had shrugged and complied.

 _Why so silent, good Messieurs?_

 _Did you think that I had left you for good?_

There were scattered gasps of shock as he stepped out, not all of them scripted. His voice was smoothly baritone, a sarcastic and bitter note resided somewhere in the song as well.

 _Have you missed me, good Messieurs?_

 _I have written you an opera_

 _Here I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!_

The music reached an eerie pitch before residing back to its steady, ominous beat as Shiro tossed the folder to Keith and drew his sword prop. Keith just managed to catch it with fumbling fingers as Shiro began advancing towards them.

 _I advise you to comply_

 _My instructions should be clear._

 _Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier._

There is a natural fear instilled in humans of what we cannot see. Three-quarters of Shiro's face was obscured by the mask, they could only see his eyes, glittering dangerously. The corner of his mouth was tilted upwards in a sneer and what showed off his scar made him terrifying. Axca subconsciously backed up a couple steps as Shiro turned to face her.

 _Your chains are still mine. You will sing for ME._

He let the last word end on a hiss as the music slowed to a stop. There were a few seconds of stunned silence before raucous applause rang out across the stage. All at once the phantom drained out of Shiro and he flushed. Sam clapped to get their attention. "Alright! Good job guys. A few notes and we can break for the day! Andre and Firmin, singing was great but you still looked like you wanted to rip each other's heads off, please don't do that. The ensemble, work with Ellen a little more on choreography and sopranoes need to work on the higher notes but apart from that, it was great."

Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all stepped outside in total shock as watched as Shiro went into a cafe. "That was insane, let's go talk to him," said Lance. Surprisingly, no one disagreed as they pushed open the glass door.

 **CLIFFY! I'm going straight to fanfic hell for that. There will probably be another chapter up by Tuesday because I have a lot going on Monday and school starts again. EW. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed**


	3. Order of Shiro

**Chapter 3: Order of Shiro**

"You go talk to him" hissed Lance, pointing at the back of Shiro's chair. Keith raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy?! I'll get lynched. Pidge, you go" The girl in question shook her head vehemently. "Nope. Hunk, why don't you go?" she offered, batting her eyelashes. Before Hunk could say anything, there was a light chuckle from Shiro's booth. " I can hear you whisper-yelling. You can come to sit if you like"

The four flushed and nervously took their seats. Keith looked the other man in the eyes and was surprised to find no trace of the cold, unhinged look he had seen in the theater. Instead, he saw kindness and warmth and he let himself relax a little. Before he could stop himself, Lance blurted "How do you do it?" Shiro tilted his head, amused. "Do what?" Lance flushed a little but plowed on. "Scare the living shit out of me and Keith, but then sit here and eat Tiramisu like a perfect fucking cinnamon roll"

Silence. Lance was beginning to wonder whether or not he'd offended the other man when he suddenly started smiling, his eyes lighting up and his nose crinkling as he laughed. "Perfect...fucking...cinnamon roll" he wheezed. Out of nowhere, Pidge started cracking up and it wasn't long before the entire table was in an uproar.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Did I introduce myself yet?" asked Shiro. "We know who you are" came four voices. "Oh, well I don't know you guys. Who are you?" Pidge stuck out her hand. "The name's Kaite, but call me Pidge or I might just have to gut you" "Duly noted" Hunk beamed and offered his hand for Shiro to shake. "I'm Hunk, nice to meet you" Lance smoothed his hair back as Keith rolled his eyes. "Lance McClain" "and you are?" asked Shiro, turning to Keith. "Keith Kogane" he replied.

Just then, a waitress came over to their table. "Can I get you anything love?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at Shiro. Lance's jaw dropped. However, Shiro hardly blinked as he said "No thanks, Mia. Maybe these guys want something?" Keith ordered his usual espresso, Pidge ordered the chocolate cake and Hunk dug up the largest plate of doughnuts he could find. Lance flashed a grin at her. "Your number?" he asked suavely, wiggling his eyebrows. Mia rolled her eyes and took out a pen and scrap of paper. Writing her number, set it down in front of Shiro. "Coffee's on me babe" she winked. Once she had left, Shiro picked up the note and handed it to Lance.

"You keep it, I'm not interested" Lance looked like he was about to pass out from shock. "NOT INTERESTED?! SHE'S HOT AS FUCK" Shiro shrugged. "Not my type to be honest" The Cuban boy made a 'mind blown' gesture. "Not your type?! What is your type then?" Shiro tugged up the left sleeve of his jacket.

Tattoed on his wrist was the middle finger, colored in with the gay flag. Keith snorted into his drink. "Where'd you get that done? I need one" Shiro ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "High school, there was a tattoo shop about 30 minutes away. Adam was laughing too hard to drive back to our dorm when I walked out of the room"

Hunk raised an eyebrow. "You were roommates?" "Yeah," said Shiro. "Yeah, dumb ass," said Pidge at the same time. Shiro raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you Matt Holt's sister?" he asked. Pidge absently twirled a finger in her short hair as she nodded. "Matt was awesome, always up to shit. Drove the teachers insane" Pidge grinned fondly. "That was him"

Keith, with impeccable timing as always, managed to spill the remainder of his drink across the table, the scalding liquid soaking Shiro's jacket sleeve. "Holyshitimsosorryhereletmehelp" rushed out of his mouth as he frantically picked up some napkins and began drying the jacket with fervor.

It wasn't until a good 10 seconds later that he realized that Shiro wasn't in pain, but rather smiling down and him and laughing. "I'm ok Keith," he said, pushing down his right sleeve to reveal his prosthetic arm. Lance's eyes bugged out of his head. "Woah, sick dude! What superpowers does it have" Shiro scratched his chin as if deep in thought. "It can do this" he replied, flipping the bird at the Cuban boy.

Hunk snorted into his food. Just then, the door of the shop banged open and Adam strode in, looking very harassed. "TAKASHI SHIROGANE" he yelled. Shiro paled. "oh shit guys hide me" Too late, Adam stalked over to their table and grabbed Shiro by the ear. "WHAT IS THIS ABOUT RYOU SHOWING UP AT MY DOOR AND ASKING FOR YOU AND HIS MONEY?!" The Japanese man winced at the volume and gently disengaged himself from Adam's grip. "Oh that, It's nothing, don't worry about it"

"Takashi..."

"Fine! He's asking for his drug money"

"AND YOU JUST GIVE IT TO HIM?!"

"This scar wasn't from a gang fight Adam!"

"Oh shit, he did _that_ to you" gaped Adam, jabbing a finger at the scar. Before Shiro could reply, he turned to the other four occupants at the table. "Hi! sorry, I don't know you guys but can you help me murder Takashi's lazy, good for nothing brother?" Pidge grinned and picked up her fork, sticking it above her head. "Yup. One Pidge Holt reporting for duty Adam SIR!" she yelled, saluting with the wrong hand. "Matt's sister? Thought so"

Lance brandished a knife he had found in his napkin. "Sir Lancelot reporting for duty" Hunk picked up a donut. "Never fear, Hunk is here to end all your troubles and woes" Keith rolled his eyes but he was smiling as he chose a heavy mug. "Keith here" Adam grinned determinedly. "Right! Order of Shiro, on me! Now let's go kill Ryou!"

"YEAH!" The five clashed their 'weapons' together in the center of the table and sprinted out of the coffee shop. Shiro stared after them for a while. "OH GOD THEY'RE NOT KIDDING" he yelled, following the large group out the door.


End file.
